


That Infamous Week

by AngeNoir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Culture Shock, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this looks bad - but it could be worse.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Infamous Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> So I really hope this is more of a hit than a miss, with this shot. Also there's a bit more but I ... wasn't going to make it in time if I included it. So rest assured, I have like two days out of five written, so this might have a sequel in the future. I'm sorry I couldn't complete the entirety of it in time. :(

Okay this… looked bad.

Not _bad_ bad. Not in a way that, you know, Poe would have to flee for his life or anything. Hell, he was pretty sure if he declined or said no, the worst that would happen would be that he’d need to find another freighter to transport him and his information back to where he could safely send a distress signal to the Resistance.

Still, First Order _had_ tracked him down. He’d ducked into the nearest ship-bay and realized that not only had the ship been given permission to leave, but that the First Order hadn’t locked down the spaceport yet – ships were docking and leaving still in the sky.

The problem, of course, the _big_ problem, was that there the crew was made up of Or’shov.

“Do we have a deal?” the male asked, who’d introduced himself very simply as Rek (claiming that Poe could not correctly pronounce his full name, which, fair enough, was probably true).

Poe glanced anxiously out the bay doors. The Stormtroopers were moving steadily down the docks, and the benefits were extremely enticing. On the other hand…

Well. He was sure the legends had to be exaggerated, right?

He smiled charmingly and prayed to all the gods he could think of that he wasn’t making a huge mistake. “We have a deal.”

“Excellent!” Even through the translator module on the alien’s synthesizer, Poe could hear the relish and excitement in the male’s voice. “We’re definitely ready to leave immediately, so if you have anything else to gather up…”

“Oh… no, this is it,” Poe said weakly, realizing he didn’t even have a spare outfit to change in to… afterwards.

Rek’s eyes bounced from green to blue and then back again. “Well, I’m sure we can find you something if it crops up… but for now, let’s board.”

Poe followed Rek up the ramp, and one of Rek’s spindly fingers from his lower arms tapped the console to retract and lock the ramp securely. “There’s me, of course, and my crew. Four of them; all of us nest-siblings. They will more or less stay out of the way, but I can introduce you if you’d like.”

“No, I… I think I’m good.”

“We need to make this supply drop to the rest of our nest-colony in Ryoone, but then I can take you to a more central and protected location, no questions asked. It shouldn’t take us more than one standard week before you’re back on track.” Rek slid open a hatch, revealing a cockpit and another of his species. They spoke in a fluid and rapid musical language, and then the ship began to lift up, humming merrily.

Rek closed the hatch and turned, eyes now glowing an almost gold-yellow. “Would you like some sustenance? Or would you like to begin the transaction, in order to soothe your fears about our exchange?”

It made him sound like a prostitute, Poe thought, a bit desperate and hysterical, but all he could do was nod and croak out, “Yeah, let’s… let’s get started on that. And see how it is.”

Rek bobbed his head amiably and made his way down the narrow corridor to another hatch, which, when opened, revealed what was almost literally a nest – a rounded bed, with raised sides, filled with pillows and what looked to be silk, though what type Poe didn’t know. Inside the chamber, Rek smoothly undid the clasp of his robes and took the cloth to hang in what Poe guessed was a closet.

For a moment, Poe dropped his gaze, embarrassed by the alien’s state of nudity and giving the alien privacy, but then he forced himself to look up, to really see what he had signed himself up for.

The Or’shov were a nomadic, almost reptilian race, about a foot or two taller than most humans; their skin was scaled, smooth, but also like rubber in its suppleness and flexibility. They came in varying hues of greens, blues, and reds, and their eyes were compound, like insect eyes, that revealed emotions by what color the eyes emitted. The race was bipedal, with two long legs that ended into three-clawed, webbed feet, and had two sets of arms – upper arms, which were nearly as long as the legs, with the most muscle, and the lower arms, which were much smaller and delicate-looking, which were used for fine and delicate work. Both sets of hands had three fingers and an opposable thumb.

The legend, of course, came in the genitals.

This was a male Or’shov, and male Or’shov had penile tentacles – what looked like a nest, but was probably only four or five of them. There were two long ones, that draped down to the frontwards-bending knees, and three short ones, that were barely as long as the heel of Poe’s hand to the tip of his pinky.

“Dressing is not common among my culture; on board, it is unlikely you or I will wear any clothing,” Rek said, almost offhandedly, and he turned around. His face was humanoid in general – eyes, nose, and mouth – though the mouth was lipless and the nose just slits on the hard ridge that ran down the center of his forehead to just above his mouth. The ears were flat against the side of his head as well, the skull shaped almost like a cat’s with its structure. His eyes moved to a curious blue. “Do you wish for help disrobing?”

“No! No, I can do it,” Poe said, and it was more of an effort than he thought it would be to keep his voice from cracking a little or giving away his general uncertainty with the situation. He moved to his jacket, carefully taking it off and putting it on the nearest flat surface folded – what looked like a desk – before removing his shirt and then his boots. The boots he left against the wall, but the shirt he folded before taking in a shaky breath.

He pushed down his pants and the undergarments and folded those as well before turning and looking at his host and would-be lover for the next five days.

Rek was wholly unashamed; he strode forward, curious, eyes bright with interest. “So humans really do only have one,” he murmured. “I suppose that means your females also only have one orifice?”

“Well, only one for sex,” Poe said, trying not to be embarrassed as the second set of arms, skin cool and almost teasing to the touch, picked up the length of his cock and leaned it this way and that.

“Oh? What is the other for?” Rek asked, looking up from where he was kneeling, his penile tentacles starting to twitch.

“Defecation,” Poe said, trying not to squeak as one of those much larger hands from the upper arms slid between his legs and cupped him from ass to groin, fingers pushing and probing.

Rek hummed and leaned back. “And these?” he asked, brushing a thumb over one of Poe’s balls.

Poe cleared his throat. “Ah, testicles.”

Rek’s eyes blinked into a bright, startled blue. “Outside the body? Huh. And your orfice, it too is used for defecation, then?”

“Yes,” Poe said, sticking to one-word answers.

Rek nodded seriously. “I will make sure to clean it thoroughly, then.”

Poe’s cheeks heated up almost instantaneously, but before he could do anything else, Rek was upright again and moving to the bed. “Since it is your first time with an Or’shov, I will let you decide whether you wish to be above or below me.”

Poe bit his lip. Above seemed really exposed, but below also really boxed in. “Above, if you please,” he suggested.

“Very well. Come along,” Rek said, sliding into the nest and splaying confidently on his back, the tentacles now waving back and forth in excitement. Clear fluid and secretions dripped down from the tips to make them shiny in the dim lighting, and Poe swallowed.

He wasn’t paying for this trip, and they were going to take him back to the Resistance.

Eventually.

It was a good deal, it really, really was.

He repeated this over and over in his head as he awkwardly scrambled over the lip of the nest and knee-walked between Rek’s legs. “Now, what do—” he began.

But Rek simply used his upper arms, sliding his hands underneath Poe’s armpits and lifting him up, his lower arms spreading Poe’s knees so they ended up on either side of Rek’s waist, those tentacles curled underneath his balls and cock, writhing a little against his ass and against his thighs.

“Humans – males – don’t produce a lot of secretions, and you should probably clean my ass – my orifice – out,” Poe said quickly, and then his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily in a surprised moan as Rek’s three smaller tentacles surrounded his cock and applied warm, wet pressure on all sides. His hips twitched forward, cock beginning to harden, and Rek let out a pleased trill.

“Humans have such interesting reactions to sex. There’s a reason, I guess, that your species is well known throughout the galaxy,” Rek murmured, one upper hand going to cup Poe’s skull, the other splayed against his chest to hold him still, and the lower hands on Poe’s waist, urging him to continue.

Poe had thought, what with the vast differences in their biology and equipment, it would be very difficult to get aroused, but he found his hands clutching at the wrists of the hands on his waist, thrusting forward as the tentacles pulsed around him, dripping fluid that slid down his balls and thighs – thighs which were begin rubbed by the longer penile tentacles.

When he came, it was a shock and surprise to himself and to Rek – Rek made a small noise of exclamation, and the hands on his head and chest pushed him back a little so that one of the lower arms could dip into the mess of Poe’s ejaculation and feel it in his fingers.

“More sticky than I imagined,” Rek mused, and then he was flipping Poe over, kneeling up on top of his chest and using one of his upper arms to push Poe’s legs together. Then, Rek gripped the edge of the nest with one upper arm, and with the other, fed one of the shorter tentacles into Poe’s mouth.

Poe hadn’t been entirely ready – he coughed and choked before finding his rhythm and sucking on the tip, lapping at Rek’s fluid (which was surprisingly sweet, instead of salty). A squirming down his chest made him tense, trying to figure out what was going on, but then Rek’s legs clamped down Poe’s sides, his feet making sure Poe’s thighs stayed together, and what Poe guessed were the longer penile tentacles thrust into the tight tunnel of his thighs, surrounding his oversensitive cock. He let out a small cry that was muffled by the other two tentacles deciding his mouth was big enough for all the three small ones, and he desperately tried not to bite down and suck all at the same time. Drool trickled down from one corner of his mouth, and his hands clenched on Rek’s lower thigh.

“Your body is not as pliable as I would think,” Rek gasped, back arching, but it seemed like he was just making an observation since it didn’t deter him one whit from continuing to thrust into Poe’s mouth, those warm tentacles sliding against Poe’s dick again and again, making him whimper and whine.

Then Rek let out a satisfied trill, and the tentacles in Poe’s mouth – erupted. A fountain of the sweet liquid poured down his throat, nearly making him choke; as it was, it gushed out from his mouth, coating his face, even as the longer tentacles pulsated one, strongly, and poured their ejaculate between his thighs as well.

Poe was suddenly, painfully, aroused.

Rek rolled to the side, breathing hard, and one upper arm pulled Poe close, stroking his hair. “We’re going to have such a fun week,” he breathed, and Poe both feared and eagerly anticipated what was coming up.


End file.
